


bare myself to you

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fade to black sex, Fluff, Loyalty, M/M, Naked Stargazing, Sappy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found Niles sitting under the stars, in his cape and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bare myself to you

**Author's Note:**

> Author's choice, author's choice, strange to feel so at peace at a time like this

They made camp late that night, everyone but Corrin falling asleep right away. It had been a long day, a lengthy march followed by an intense battle that raged on through the evening until the last enemy finally fell.

_It's not going to be easy. Saving Nohr from themselves, especially without hurting any Hoshidans, possibly fighting my Hoshidan kin._

It was the last part that troubled him the most. He'd alternate between losing sleep from the dread of when that day came and trying not to think about it until it did. Tonight...he wasn't sure which it was. He didn't feel _troubled_ at the moment, but he didn't feel confident either. A walk was definitely in order to clear his mind.

He was a few miles away from camp when he heard a familiar low alto singing a strange tune. 

"...all right, yes I'm all right, can't be forever blessed..."

"Niles?" He approached the figure sitting on a blanket on a nearby hill, gazing up at the clear night sky. The stars and the moon in full view, the kind of night his husband liked the best. Niles turned around, his cape falling aside...revealing only his bare skin beneath it. " _Niles!_ What-"

"What's wrong? Never seen a man do some naked stargazing before?" Niles grinned crookedly, patting the blanket. "Come, sit with me." Corrin couldn't help but smile. Even if it was still early and other people were still awake and walking around, Niles probably wouldn't care. The man was secretive and didn't trust easily, but in his own way he could be shameless.

"All right, but I'm keeping my clothes on." Corrin joined him on the blanket, sighing a little. "What were you singing just now?"

"Some old song I heard when I was just a kid. Don't remember where I heard it, I've never been the musical type, but...sometimes you feel like singing a little," Niles said. "Nice night, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful," Corrin agreed, leaning on Niles's bare shoulder. "Such a peaceful night...kind of ironic, considering the day."

"Nah, more like we've earned it." Niles laughed, wrapping his arm around Corrin's waist. "In times like these, we deserve every good moment we can get our hands on."

"I never thought of it like that." Corrin's hand sought out his husband's, smiling as he felt their wedding rings clink against each other. He remembered the day Niles had proposed to him like it was yesterday, their small and simple wedding, the look on Niles's face when Corrin gave him _his_ ring. Their wedding night had been just like this one, clear and peaceful. A shining crescent moon, stars scattered about.

"Besides," Niles said quietly, "even on the cloudiest nights, I always feel peaceful when I'm with you. Like I can lower my guard, bare myself like this...that someday I'll be able to tell you about my past, and know you'll still be there when I'm done." Corrin glimpsed a momentary sadness in Niles's gaze, and he leaned closer, lacing their fingers together.

"I could never leave you, no matter how dark your past is. Even if you never tell me, I swore we'd be together until the end." Through war and peace, sickness and health, through everything life could throw at them. "I love you."

Niles's response was to lean forward and kiss him, slow and deep, moaning against his lips. Their hands separated only so Niles could help Corrin take off his own clothing, their nude bodies soon pressed against each other beneath Niles's cloak.

"So much for modesty," Corrin chuckled when they broke the contact. "This is better, though...you're so warm."

"Want to be warmer?" Niles smirked, and Corrin pulled him close for another long kiss. They made slow, passionate love under the clear sky that night and fell asleep in utter peace and contentment.

Peace was a rarity in a time like this, something you had to hold onto when you could. He'd make sure Niles felt as much of it as possible.


End file.
